


Thinking of the Future

by Luna_Roe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Break from cannon, F/M, Multi, Prompto deserves some love, Romance, Thinking Of The Future, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe
Summary: Prompto kept his oath. He stood by his friend. He held strong for all those years. Now that they had him back, now that the world was getting back to normal, Prompto was faced with the reality that maybe it was time for him to find some normality too. He was getting older, it would only be natural to want someone to spend his nights with. But who would be willing to play second fiddle in a marriage? Who would be understanding of the price of his oath? Could it be that his answer was right in front of him?





	Thinking of the Future

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty, I don't play FFXV that much. I am stuck in the part of the game I am stuck in due to a well-intentioned individual ruining the ENTIRE story for me. But this idea popped in my head and I just could get it out. So here, please be nice! Hopefully you enjoy. 
> 
> ~Luna
> 
> IMPORTANT! This is unrelated to my other story, A Queen for a King. I just really like the name Neveah.

He was ever by his side. He wouldn’t have it any other way. He was Noct’s friend and he would defend him to the end of his days. And so, even after those ten years of darkness, Prompto stood with Noctis.

Said royal was asleep on the couch in the large room they were in. Ignis sat at the large oak desk working at the paperwork Noctis hadn’t wanted to do. Gladio was resting his eyes by the fire. Prompto smiled, they were together again.

“How long will you neglect your own happiness?” Ignis asked him out of the blue.

He looked at the tall man, confused, and asked, “What do you mean, Iggy?”

Gladio, without opening his eyes, spoke up, “He means, when are you going to settle down with someone?”

Prompto laughed nervously, “I don’t think… well, I… come on guys!”

Noctis stirred slightly and mumbled, “They’ve got a point. It’s about time you focused on what will make you happy.” And then, he turned over and fell back asleep.

~~

I was happy that he was back, that he was safe. More importantly, I was happy he was here to stay this time. I braided my hair for the night and grabbed my robe. Sighing and shrugging it on, I stood to head for the door when my lady-in-waiting spoke, “My lady, where are you going? Shall I accompany you?”

I smiled at her and answered, “I’m going to say goodnight to my brother. No need to follow. Go to bed, it’s late.” I gave her a hug and then parted ways from her. I could hear her thankful sigh as she left for her own bed.

The halls of the palace, adorned with paintings and portraits of the Crown City and the kings and queens that had ruled in times past, haunted me. The portait of my parents struck me the deepest. My mother sat in front of my father; both held their heads high, proud and regal. I prayed to see Noctis in a pose akin to that one day. Though he wouldn’t share the canvas with Luna….

After staring a moment or two more at the portrait, I continued my trek to my brother’s room. One turn left and I would be at his door. I could hear voices in his room. His friends were there. Prompto’s voice came through the loudest, obviously he distressed.

Gently tapping the door with my knuckles, I waited for someone to answer. I pulled my robe closed a bit more, realizing it was too open for the company that awaited inside. The door cracked open slightly and a head peaked out. There before me stood Ignis Scientia. His eyes widened in surprise, instantly opened the door fully, and stepped aside.

I nodded my thanks to him and entered. Gladiolus and Prompto stood, unsure of what to do with their friend’s sister before them in her robe. I just walked to the couch where Noctis was sleeping and knelt down.

Gladiolus spoke softly, his baritone voice rumbling through me, “He just fell asleep.”

I smiled at him, “Good. When he’s asleep he can be a child again. Free of responsibility and duty.” I returned my gaze to him. Brushing his hair from his face, I placed a kiss to his forehead. He sighed in his sleep, shifted, and continued to dream. It did me a world of good seeing him content.

“My lady, is there anything we can do for you?” Ignis asked, proper as always.

My head shook no, and I continued to look at my brother, “I just wanted to make sure I hadn’t lost my mind… that he was really back.”

Prompto sat back down and leaned his elbows on his knees, “I know what you mean.” He looked at me with an ernest face, one that held untold sadness and joy. Whatever he had endured before the ten years, during, and immediately after one this was for sure; he was stronger for it.

I reached my arm out to him, motioning for him to take my hand. When he did, I gently squeezed as I said, “Thank you. All of you. You kept your oath to him, and our father. You have been a blessing for him. I can’t thank you enough.”

Prompto stood, suddenly, and pulled me to my feet. His arms embraced me with a quickness I hadn’t realized he possessed. The warmth of his hold, the quickened beating of his heart, and the breath he was holding all crashed together; making my mind lose focus for a moment. But, after regaining control of my mind and body I hugged him back. I held him close to me, as tightly as I could, and suddenly, the dam broke. I began to cry.

They were silent tears, shed in a moment of relief. I didn’t need to wail like a child or heartbroken woman. I was able to just let the tears fall now that I was assured of Noct’s safety. Prompto held me, nonetheless, and let me cry in to his shirt.

Ignis offered me a tissue as I removed myself from Prompto’s shirt. I felt bad for covering it in tears like that. The three men all shared a smile with me and when I bid them goodnight, I was met with Prompto insisting on escorting me to my room.

He held his arm out for me, allowing me to link mine with his, and out the door we went. We walked slowly, not really aiming to get anywhere fast. That was fine by me, I enjoyed his company and wasn’t ready to do without it for the night.

“I was so worried when you four took off that day. Then when Insomnia fell, I thought I would never see any of you again.” I blurted out after five minutes of silence.

Prompto stopped short and gave me a look that was shadowed by memories, “Noct was so upset, the reports said you had been killed. We didn’t know if it was true or not. But then we ran in to you in Lestallum.”

I nodded my head, the memory still among the strongest I owned. The moment I saw Noctis again, alive. I rushed to him before any of them had registered who they were looking at and began to cry. I looked ahead of us and said, “Yes, a tearful reunion. But then, you cheered me up, didn’t you?”

Prompto smiled, “Yeah, I couldn’t stand the thought of you crying. I took you out for lunch and after a hundred jokes you finally laughed.”

We returned to our walk and I leaned my head on his shoulder, “It was nice, that outing with you. You were the first person to treat me like any other girl. For the first time I was able to enjoy myself as just Neveah. For that afternoon I wasn’t a Princess anymore.”

He laughed at the memory of us running around Lestallum and reluctantly returning to where we had been staying. We had wanted to run away, and had discussed it for a moment, in weakness. But the two of us had an oath to uphold. We were to keep going, for Noct’s sake. And kept going we had.

“Do you remember what you told me that day?” Prompto asked.

I blushed, knowing exactly what he was referring to, and nodded, “Yes, I told you that if we hadn’t been born to the destiny we had, that we might have ended up together.”

He stopped us and turned me to face him fully, head on. His blue eyes were so bright, and I could see the hope that hid behind them. His chest filled with a slow, even breath, and let it out just as slowly. He was building to something, and I was eager to know what it was.

“Prompto?” I asked when he just stood there, staring in to my eyes.

His worried frown broke in to a smile once more and then he asked, “Neveah, with Noct back and things returning to normal…” He paused, searching for the right words, “I can’t help but look to my own future.”

My own eyes, dark gray thunderclouds, looked at him and I couldn’t help but cut in, “As long as your future includes me, Prompto.”

He blinked, letting the words I spoke sink in, and then pulled me in close. Our arms wrapped around one another. His lips crashed atop mine and my knees felt like they would give any second. I gripped his shirt and pushed further in to the kiss.

Slender hands held my waist, my robe bunching in their hold. I could feel his body reacting to the heated embrace, same as mine. When our lips parted, he pressed our foreheads together and dared to whisper, “Is this what you want? Am I what you want?”

I blinked, trying to clear my mind enough to answer. He held doubt in his voice, I could feel it. Why was this brave man, so loyal and true, so fearful? I held his face in my hands, locking eyes with his, and said, “Prompto Argentum, if I didn’t want you, I wouldn’t have kissed you.” He tried to look away, but I kept his eyes locked on mine, “Listen and please believe me, I do not care where you came from or what status you hold. You have proven to be a man of great loyalty and worth.”

He held my body tighter and smiled in relief, “Good, because I don’t think I could take losing you.”

And with that, we joined again in a kiss. This time, less heated and more passionate. He held me gingerly, my hands rested on his chest. I felt my body push in to his and a chuckle rumble deep in his throat. He was happy. I opened my eyes as he parted our lips. His eyes were sparkling with happiness as he continued, “Neveah, I want to ask you properly tomorrow; after getting all the needed blessings and permissions. For now, I ask in private… would you be mine?”

I pecked his cheek in response and smiled, “I always have been, Prompto, and I always will be.”

~~


End file.
